Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (BrainPOP Jr)/Transcript
Transcript Movie title reads, "Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, with Annie and Moby." Piano Sonata No. 16 in C Major by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart plays in the background. Annie watches Moby play music on the piano. Moby is dressed as Mozart and he is wearing a white wig. ANNIE: What are you playing, Moby? Who was Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart? Annie reads the title of the composition from the piano score: ANNIE: Piano Sonata Number 16 in C Major by Mozart. Who was Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart? Annie's notebook reads: Who was Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart? ANNIE: Mozart was born on January 27th, 1756, in Salzburg, Austria. A map shows Salzburg, Austria. ANNIE: Wolfgang's father was a violinist and he composed, or wrote, music. An animation shows Mozart's father playing the violin. ANNIE: Wolfgang's older sister played the harpsichord, which is similar to the piano. Mozart's sister is shown playing the harpsichord. ANNIE: Wolfgang began learning and exploring music at a young age. An animation shows Mozart as a toddler, trying to play the piano. ANNIE: By the time he was five years old, he was composing melodies and sonatas. Young Mozart is shown playing one of his first compositions, Andante in C Major, K. 1a. ANNIE: A sonata is a musical composition that is divided into a few sections and is written for one or more instruments. Text reads, sonata: a musical composition that is divided into a few sections and is written for one or more instruments. ANNIE: Wolfgang and his father and sister began travelling to different cities and performing. They were often invited to play for kings, queens, and members of royal courts. An animation shows Wolfgang, his father, and his sister performing Allegro Spiritoso from Sonata in G for Keyboard and Violin, KV 9 – actually performed by Blandine Verlet and Gérard Poulet – for an audience of wealthy people. ANNIE: When he was eight years old, Wolfgang composed his first symphony. Annie is dressed in eighteenth-century clothing, and wearing a white wig. She appears in the audience listening to Wolfgang and his family performing. ANNIE: A symphony is a long musical composition with three or four sections and usually written for an orchestra. Text reads, symphony: a long musical composition with three or four sections and usually written for an orchestra. ANNIE: The sections of a composition are called movements. Orchestral music plays from Mozart's Molto Allegro from Symphony No. 40 in G Minor, performed by the Hungarian Chamber Orchestra and Vilmos Tatrai. ANNIE: This is from the first movement of Mozart's Symphony Number 40 in G Minor. Moby is conducting a symphony orchestra in a concert hall, in front of an audience. ANNIE: This is from the third movement of the same symphony. Annie is in the audience. Menuetto Allegretto-Trio from Symphony No. 40 in G Minor is played, peformed by Jascha Horenstein. ANNIE: The movements in a composition can sound and feel pretty different from each other. As an adult, Mozart was often asked by religious leaders and royalty to compose music. An animation shows Mozart playing a movement from "Piano Sonata No. 8." What are some famous works by Mozart? ANNIE: What are some famous works by Mozart? Annie's notebook reads: What are some famous works by Mozart? ANNIE: One of Mozart's most well-known pieces is Eine Kleine Nachtmusik. It loosely means "a little night music" in German. The piece feels cheerful and upbeat, and it has a lot energy. Moby conducts this orchestral piece in the concert hall. It is performed by the London Philharmonic Orchestra. ANNIE: This is the last movement in Mozart's Piano Sonata number 11 in A Major. Moby performs this piece on the piano, on the concert hall stage. It is actually performed by Mitsuko Uchida. ANNIE: Listen for the lower and higher parts. The lower parts feel heavy and powerful. The higher parts feel more playful. Throughout his life, Mozart explored different forms of music, including opera. Opera is a form of music that tells a story through singing and acting. Text reads, opera: a form of music that tells a story through singing and acting ANNIE: The Marriage of Figaro is a funny opera about a group of people who prepare for a wedding. The opera is silly at times, and Mozart's music helps create the mood, or feeling. A large audience is shown at a performance of Marriage of Figaro. Opera singers are on stage. One of them is trying to hide a man under a blanket. ANNIE: In the opera Don Giovanni, an evil nobleman makes enemies and meets his end. Mozart's music communicates the feelings each character goes through, from happiness to fear. An animation shows a performance of Don Giovanni. A man lies on the ground holding his heart. A large, dark character in armor stands above him and sings dramatic music. The music is Don Giovanni, KV 527: Act II, Scene IV. “Don Giovanni, a cena teco m’invitasti,” performed by Bo Skovhus, Janusz Monarcha, and Renato Girolami. ANNIE: The Magic Flute is about magical creatures that fight against an evil queen. An animation shows a performance of The Magic Flute. A man plays the flute while dancers wearing animal costumes dance around him. The music is “Wie stark ist nicht dein Zauberton” from The Magic Flute, performed by Wilfried Gahmlich. ANNIE: An aria is a long song performed by one singer and accompanied by an orchestra. Text reads, aria: a long song performed by one singer and accompanied by an orchestra. ANNIE: This is from an aria from The Magic Flute. A soprano wearing a snake head-dress sings the dramatic aria “Der Hölle Rache” from The Magic Flute, performed by Edita Gruberova, Symphonieorchester des Bayerischen Rundfunks, Bernard Haitink, and the Bavarian Radio Symhpony Orchestra. ANNIE: Even though Mozart was paid to compose music, he often struggled to support his family. An animation shows Mozart counting his coins on a table while his wife stands next to him, holding their baby. ANNIE: In 1791, Mozart became sick, but he still created new pieces and conducted orchestras. An animation shows Mozart conducting Overture from The Magic Flute – performed by the London Philharmonic Orchestra and conducted by Laurence Siegel – at a concert hall. He coughs at times as he's conducting. ANNIE: His last composition was the Requiem Mass in D Minor. Moby, with binoculars, sits with Annie in the audience at the concert hall. ANNIE: Mozart died before finishing it, and an assistant helped complete it. An animation shows an orchestra and a chorus performing the mass. The music is Sequentia: Dies irae from Mozart’s Requiem in D Minor, performed by the London Festival Orchestra, The London Festival Choir, and Ferdinand Lang. ANNIE: Mozart composed over six hundred works, and many are still being performed today, over two hundred years later. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You composed a piece of music? MOBY: Beep. Moby plays a horrible jangly piano song. Annie winces. Category:BrainPOP Jr Transcripts